


Shut the lights

by diluted_dreamer



Category: Turn Off The Lights - Panic! at the Disco (Song)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, F/F, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluted_dreamer/pseuds/diluted_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A heavy heart on the boulevard tonight. Shooting stars watch me fall apart tonight."<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>Work inspired by Panic's song "Turn Off The Lights"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut the lights

The world was darkness before she came in. Everything loomed about like the void and my mind was a stain of ink spilled in vain. I couldn't see to the future. I was blindly stumbling about in this world I built for myself, in this world that will be my downfall. My world was a canvas. I was supposed to paint a picture of beauty but the paint blotted and all I was left with was regret and a sense of emptiness. I was a walking mess.

That was until she came barging in on closed doors. She was an enigma. She was the inescapable thought that plagued my head. Her laugh and her smile lit up my world. She painted over my mess of a life and created a fragile thing of beauty in the barren land of love. Eventually, our love became more than just a figment of our imagination. I began to live life in technicolor because of her, unlike I ever had before. My world became vibrant. I saw the bright side in my failures and the silver linings on my grey clouds. I began to see beauty. I began to smile a little more and frown a little less. Most of all, I learned to appreciate the small things I usually neglected, like the tears of joy on her face, the blooming flowers on our first kiss, and the rain on the days we fought. And the storm and chaos on the day we broke up.

Our love began to fall apart, like anything tarnished with time. I always thought it was possible, but some things have to die too someday. Maybe love was like a tightrope. The view's beautiful until you come plummeting to the ground. But that's just human nature right? We're all willing to take risks for something, that in hindsight doesn't matter. I gave everything only to watch it become shattered to nothing. It isn't the thought that our relationship was once beautiful that struck me, but rather the pain and sadness of seeing that it withered in this barren land with the rest of them. It's not our fragile love that mattered, but the fact that we both went our separate ways and we could only watch as we drifted apart and fell out of love. She fell in love with another woman, I moved on. I moved on because I acknowledged that fact that a light as bright as her couldn't live in my bleak and dark world. I was just happy that she was happy with where she is, even if it still hurts me to see her smiles and laughs that used to light up my life belong to someone else.

I regret ever clasping her brown locks or surveying her smile. I regret ever loving her. The best things in life have to end some day and love turns to pain. Because of her, I'll never get to truly love again like I had with her. Because of her my heart will never heal again and my world will remain as bleak as ever.

 _She took away my smile_  
_She stole my heart and left it for dead_  
_She left me for someone better_

______________________________

_I've got my heavy heart to hold me down. Once it falls apart my head's in the clouds._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed my first story on ao3. I just joined a couple hours back :))
> 
> ~ diluted_dreamer


End file.
